


Blue Jeans

by Serpentsofhawkins



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Jughead is a script writer, Veronica is a manager, betty is a songwriter, bughead - Freeform, cheryl is a singer, choni, idk what this is, just read it, serpent Jughead, southside Betty cooper, southside serpents, sweetpea is a cameraman, sweetvee, toni is a supportive girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentsofhawkins/pseuds/Serpentsofhawkins
Summary: Betty and Jughead we’re southside sweethearts everyone there thought they were meant to be, the lyricist and the writer. That was untill Jughead left Betty heart broken. Six years later the two meet again at an adult writing class.A songfic of Lana Del reys blue jeans





	Blue Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic:
> 
> Blue jeans by Lana Del Rey

“Miss cooper I believe” 

Betty heard as she burst through the doors of the lecture hall of the university. “Oh sorry I didn’t know the class had started.” 

Betty blushed as everyone turned around to look at her. She didn’t even want to be here, but after the last recording session with Cheryl that left her in quite a mess.

“ I swear Betty I can sack you at the snap of my fingers give me something to work with here. I want people to know the name Cheryl Blossom. I want my name in lights, that’s the dream. Your lyrics make me sound so dull, This is the last straw I’m getting you poetry classes., and you call yourself a lyricist...” 

So here Betty is at an evening writing class just so some wannabe pop star is happy. Betty hardly gets any recognition that the nations loved lyrics actually came from her not miss Blossom. 

To be honest Betty’s having a hard time at the moment. Ever since her mother called her for her birthday and invited her back home, she hasn’t been in the right frame of mind. It’s been five years since Betty pocked up her bags and left the Southside of riverdale to move to New York. She tried to forget everything and everyone but now all she can think about is what she has missed (more specifically who she has missed) since she was gone.

“Miss cooper, there’s a spare seat over there next to Mr James.” 

The professor said pointing to a seat to the far side of the auditorium. As the girl quietly shuffled her way over to her seat the professor continued.

“As I was saying, my names professor Keller. This term we are going to be doing some partner work to work on descriptions, simple stuff, I won’t need to go into too many details. But just as today’s task study the person next to you, ask them questions. Get to know them, at the end of the lesson you can read your descriptions out if you want.” 

As everyone turned to who they were sat next to, Betty turned her attention to her partner. she looked down and saw a messy head of hair against the table. Great. He’s sleeping. She looked up to see Mr Keller mid conversation with a girl with short ginger curls. She took a deep breath and turned back to the sleeping man on the desk. 

“Excuse me..” she whispers prodding his shoulder softly. She looked up but he still hadn’t moved. 

“Hello...” she said in a higher tone and then proceed to tap his shoulder softly. She paused a second.

“WAKE UP” she said quite louder than intended before looking away embarrassed as other students turned their attention to her. By the time she looked back the man was sat up staring right into her eyes. Staring into her eyes for the first time in six years.

•••

It’s been six years, six years since riot night and he packed up and left his old life behind. Everything had caught up on him he had no choice, he told himself. After six years the same thought had not left his brain. ‘I miss her’ 

Her with the golden hair, soft freckled skin, her the poet, the mechanic, the driver, she was his world. He missed everything about Betty cooper. He even missed the way every month he had to buy her a new set of earphones because she always broke hers.

He missed the way she used to dance along to her music at the bus stop when she thought no one was looking every Saturday morning when she got on the 9:30 bus to the Northside to volunteering at the other school. He missed the summers he would skip serpent meetings with her as they used to ride over to the over side of town in his motorcycle to sweetwater river where they spent long summer nights in each other’s embraces and paddling in the water. Careless teens in love. He missed the love they shared, you see Jughead still loved the girl from six years ago. He loved her yet he left her. 

Jughead didn’t even want to be here. Ever since he left he’s been going by Forsyth James, at least here he gets to live the way he wants. Jughead works with his friends making short films and putting them in the Internet. It started off with just him and his childhood friend Sweetpea who left town with him. Then pea got a girlfriend, Veronica of the park avenue Lodges, her parents disowned her for dating pea but she’s doing just fine with the boys. Jugheads and Veronica were polar opposites but got in fine mostly.

That was until Monday night where Jughead found himself once again in a heated discussion with the raven haired princess.

“Forsyth your storylines make no sense, and the shots you’ve described are to difficult for sweets here.” The small girl shouts. Sweetpea screws his face and turns to his girlfriend. “Hey!”

“I’m sorry babe but it’s true” she says as he puts his arms around her. Then she turns back to Jughead. “One of my Saturday shopping buddies is an English professor he does adult classes every Friday evening. I’ll sign you up, he’s so nice, this will be great. Veronica babbles before Jughead can get a word in. He just sighs as Sweetpea tauntingly points and laughs at his best friends reaction to his girlfriend.

•••

“WAKE UP” Jughead opens his eyes slowly and he first sees the short waves of blonde hair. He wipes his eyes thinking he’s seeing things but when he opens them he sees her clearly. His Betty. But she’s not his anymore.

she’s a whole new Betty. She looks older her skin is clearer and less pale, her hair is shorter and lighter. Instead of a ponytail like she wore since childhood (which the boy used to yank on to grab her attention in the playground of southside elementary school) she wore a red woollen turtle neck, which Jughead knew was to hide her serpent tattoo on her collarbone. Even though betty was never truly a serpent (he wanted her out of that life) he was hers then and it was just for protection at the time.

“Juggie?” The one word fell out of her soft lips. His eyes went wide. His Betty, he was with his Betty again. He could see she was holding back tears. Jughead was unable to utter a single word. Every time he tried, nothing came out. The girl waited for him to say something but he couldn’t. He just stared into her green eyes.

She suddenly stood up, breaking their eye contact. “Mr Keller Can I have a new partner.” She said choking on her words.

“Miss cooper, you cannot-“

“Can I at least change seats, please” Betty pleads.

“Bets please, let me explain” 

The man says in a lower tone to what Betty was expecting. Well it has been six years and they aren’t teenagers anymore. He grabs her hand to pull her back. 

“No, I can’t be near you I... I just can’t” she says leaving her seat and heading over to the other side of the auditorium. 

As she sits in her new seat she lets out a breath she didn’t know she was keeping. Her hand was still tingling from where Jughead was holding her moments before. Betty hated that after all these years he still had that effect on her. 

“You okay?” A voice said Betty looked to her right and sees a young man with ginger hair and freckles. 

“Hi my names Archie, I find this hard too don’t worry, that’s why I’m here actually my moms got this really good job as a lawyer and I wanna play guitar but she says L if I can’t write properly I can’t so-“ the boy’s babbling stops when he notices the girls attention is elsewhere

“Do you know him?” Archie asks in a quieter tone as the girl continues to stare at the man on the otherside of the room. She smiles. “I guess you can say so” Betty turns to the boy next to her. 

“It’s a long story are you sure you want to hear it.” Betty chuckles.

“Well I’m not going to get any of this work done so why not.” Archie replies.

•••

“REALLY.” Archie shouts slamming his fists on the table in rage.

“Yeah” Betty says, smiling sadly. The boy stands up straight and points at the man across the room. “You are a bad person! what you did was just-” 

Betty pulls the boy down, laughing slightly at how loud the boy was.

“Andrews quiet and get on with your description.” Mr Keller shouts.

“No that guy over there promised this poor girl that he loved her forever and then left her.” The whole room goes quiet as they turn to Jughead at the back who blushes to the same colour of Betty’s jumper. 

“Shhhh” Betty says hitting the boy lightly. Mr Keller looks between the couple at each corner of the room. “Mr Andrews stop being such a loudmouth and mr James you may be a good writer to what I’ve heard, but you are a terrible boyfriend.”

Betty looks up and mouths sorry to Jughead across the room. 

“Anyways, that’s come to the end of the lesson. I’d like to hear what some of you have written anyone want to go first.”

The room goes silent. Betty looks down to where the empty piece of paper lies, looks up and then raises her hand slowly.

“Great, Miss cooper you go first. Let’s hear what you’ve got to say about Archie here.”

Betty looks over to Jughead for one last time. He’s once again staring at her. She takes a look at the description of the boy next to her. In a split second she scrunches the paper up into a tight ball. Then pulls out a note from her jacket.

It’s quite worn, Well you would guess it would be if it’s been in there for almost five years, waiting to be read.

“Blue jeans, white shirt, walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn.” 

The room was silent as the small blonde spoke.

“It was like James dean, for sure. You so fresh to death and sick as cancer.”

Betty took a breath here and looked up to see everyone in the room staring at her. Everyone but the one person she wished was watching. He was sat there looking down into his lap.

“you were sorta punk rock I grew up on hip hop, you fit me better than my favourite sweater. “

Betty subconsciously tugged on her sweater as the nerves kicked in, she hadn’t read this since the day he left all those years ago.

“and I know that love is mean and love hurts but I still remember that day we met in December, Oh baby”

At that moment Betty remembered how personal the letter was for her.

“I will love you till the end of time I will wait a million years, promise you’ll remember that your mine, baby can you see through the tears. “

That moment betty could feel her eyes were wet with tears as she wiped one which she felt had started falling down her face.

“Love you more than those bitches before, say you remember, say you remember oh baby-“ 

Betty left out a soft whimper, loosing control as her tears cascaded down. She looked at him.

“I will love you till the end of time”

The room was still silent, she once again looked for Mr Keller’s approval. He just nodded her along.

“Big dreams, gangsta said you had to leave to start your life over. I was like no please stay here, we don’t need no money we can make it over-“

Betty looked up. “I can’t... finish, sorry.” The room was still silent, when she looked around she couldn’t find him then her eyes found him on the exit stairs.

“Well I wouldn’t describe Archie like James dean, I don’t believe that boy has ever listened to punk rock before in his life-”

Kevin went silent noticing the atmosphere in the room had changed.Betty stood up got out of her seat and started walking towards the exit with Jughead.The boy opened the door to leave but turned to see the blonde in front of him.  
“Jug please don’t leave again, don’t leave me.” Betty whispered. 

She was close enough to see the scars on the mans cheeks. Betty looked down at her old note, with her letter to Jughead on.

“When you walked out that door, a piece of me died.” Betty choked out, grabbing his hand.

“I told you I wanted more-“ Jughead responded. Squeezing the girls hand tighter.

“But that’s not what I had in mind.” She mumbled. “I never expected you to leave Juggie, I never wanted you to leave.” 

Jughead pulled Betty into an embrace, it had been six years since he had Betty Cooper in his arms. He wished he could never let go. The two didn’t care that everyone was watching. They were finally together again.

“I just want it like before.” Betty whispers into his ear as he pulls her in closer, he could smell her hair.

Jughead thought back to his long summers with Betty, after school dates at pops, Going to the comic book shop as kids. He then thinks back to the Southside winter dance where him and Betty were prom king and queen. They spent the whole night dancing, thinking that this would be their future. Even though a week later Jughead left the girl and everything else behind.

“We were dancing all night” Jughead mumbles holding the girl close as she rested her head on his shoulder.

“Then they took you away, stole you from my life.” Betty says burrowing her head into his chest. 

“You knew about the serpents.” Jughead asked confused about how she knew why he had left.

“two years ago I started writing lyrics for Cheryl Blossom, her girlfriend Toni Topaz, used to be a serpent friend of yours, told me all about how you were in danger..”

Jughead let out a deep breath, he was also thankful that Toni had made it out of the gang, she was one of the few he actually trusted.

“You could have told me Jug, we could have left together, started a new life. Where you could be safe.” 

“ I was just trying to keep you safe, what if they had caught up with me.” Jughead says hugging the girl tighter. The room was still watching the two.

“You just need to remember..” Jughead whispers as he strokes through her hair.

“Of course I remember our pact, I could never forget that night.” Betty says tucking a loose curl behind the mans ear.

•••

“Juggie stop it, we’ve got school tomorrow, I don’t want my hair to be disgusting because of this water!” Betty screams as Jughead splashes her. 

“Fine then, I guess I’ll just have to...” Betty says wading towards her boyfriend right into his face. He grabs her legs around his waist and he pulls her into a kiss under the moonlight. Betty pulls back and grabs the beanie which is damp off the top of his head and tucks her long blonde hair into the hat.

“Hey that’s unfair.” Jughead says dropping her into the water with a splash.

Once Betty resurfaces to the water Jughead laughs at her. She pulls the hat over her ears and mocks jughead. 

“Hi I’m Jughead I’m a weirdo, I deny I’m an emo but I love panic at the disco.” Betty laughs at her own joke as Jughead puts his hands on his waist raising an eyebrow.

“I’m not like that shut up.” Jughead mumbles crossing his arms. Betty just laughs at him.

Then Jughead flicks his hair. “Hi I’m betty, I wear turtleneck sweaters and I cry when I listen to the smiths, I own vans and I can’t wait to buy the vampire weekend vinyl.” Jughead mocks Betty who screws up her face, and turns around.

“Betty I’m joking, I love you.” 

Jughead freezes in the water, awestruck with what just came out of his mouth.

Betty slowly turns back around to look at him smiling softly.

“Yes, I love you betty.” He says, grabbing her hand and helping her wade through the water towards him. 

“Jughead Jones, I love you too.” Betty whispers as he phones her in his arms. She leans up and kisses his nose, before resting her head on his chest.

“I want to make a pact.” Jughead says after a few moments.

“Repeat after me.” Jughead says linking his pinkies with Betty who just laughs at how childish her boyfriend is being.

“I will love you till the end of time.” Jughead says seriously looking straight into her eyes.

“I will love you till the end of time.” Betty chuckles back.

“I will wait a million years.” Jughead continues and Betty repeats.

“promise you’ll remember that your mine” Betty repeats but she starts crying, she truly did love this boy. 

“baby can you see through the tears” Jughead says wiping her eyes for her she leans her head into his hand.

“Love you more than those bitches before” Betty laughs at that.

“Hey they may be my ex boyfriends, but Dilton and Ben were not bitches, they were niceish.” Betty replies shrugging her shoulders.

“And Reggie? You can’t say that northsider wasn’t a little bitch.” Jughead says.

“Eww I forgot I dated Reggie, don’t remind me.” Betty replies laughing along.

“Now say you’ll remember.” Jughead says squeezing Betty’s pinkies.

“Say you’ll remember.” Betty says laughing lightly. Jughead pulls her in for an embrace gently. He pulls back a strand of hair by her ear. He whispers softly. “Oh baby, I will love you till the end of time.”

•••

“Oh baby, I will love you till the end of time.” Jughead finished saying their pact and kisses her on the top of her head.

“See I told you I would remember it.” Betty smiles softly. The two are interrupted by a cough.

“I’m going to carry of with that class, I’m hoping I’ll see you two next week.” Betty smiles. “Thank you Mr Keller.” Jughead shouts before he shuts the door and leaves the room.

•••

“Everyone places places!” Veronica shouts clapping her hands together. Toni runs over to the small woman to whisper in her ear.

“Cheryl’s getting inpatient, bets trying to stall her. But Jug you’ve got two minutes to set up the camera.”

Jughead turns to Sweetpea who’s setting up the dolly track. “Now I understand what bets means when she talks about how high maintenance Cheryl is, I’d hate to work with her.” Sweetpea laughs along as Jughead grabs a lens to polish. 

“I knew her and Ronnie would get along” Jughead jokes. 

“Hey that’s my girlfriend, talking of girlfriends, how are you two?”

Sweetpea asks winking, much to Jughead’s annoyance.

“We’re taking it slow, but it’s going well. I’ve missed her.” Jughead says smiling softly.

“Boy you’re whipped.” Sweetpea laughs and points at his best friend. Toni walks past and hits Sweetpea around the head.

“Sweets you owe me money, remember that bet I made in third grade.” Toni says grabbing a water bottle off the stand by the camera.

“You guys bet on us. Come on that’s pathetic.” Toni laughs at Jughead’s reaction.

“Well you were always trying to get her attention, you were so obvious, I always knew you two would be in for the long run. I thought it would be over when you two idiots left.”

“Well I do regret leaving, I wish I hadn’t missed seeing her grow up to be like she is now-“Jughead moans.

“Well I don’t regret it for the world, I don’t know where I’d be without meeting my Ronnie.” Sweetpea says grabbing the attention of his girlfriend who joins the group. “Jughead your girlfriend is a life saver, that Blossom is a viper, no offence Toni.” Veronica says.

“None taken, don’t mind you lot hating her, shes all mine.” Toni winks. That moment Cheryl walks into the studio.

“Okay let’s get this music video done.” Betty follows in behind her, looking exhausted. Jughead smiles the minute he sees her.

“Okay everybody quiet.” Veronica says as the lights go down. Jughead takes his stance on Cheryl’s left and Sweetpea sets his camera on the track.

Jughead turns around and quietly beckons Betty towards him. In his spare hand he holds her hand. 

“And action!” Veronica shouts as she turns on the track as Cheryl begins lip syncing to the lyrics Betty wrote all those years ago.

“Blue jeans, white shirt, walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn...”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated xx


End file.
